


Wait for Me to Come Home

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John, Secret Messages, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has fallen from St Barts leaving John sitting alone in the flat drowning his sorrows about his lost love, however Sherlock set the timer on the cd player before he left...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in italics are song lyrics, I do not own these. They belong to Ed Sheeran and his co-writers.
> 
> The song Sherlock has chosen is "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran, if you would like to listen you can find it easily on YouTube.

John sits in his armchair drinking whisky, not sipping, tasting or savouring, but drinking determinedly. Sherlock is gone, jumped from the roof of St Barts right in front of him. John's only goal now is to drink himself into oblivion, to escape from this reality and hopefully find a new one where the man he loves hasn't decided that John wasn't enough for him and killed himself. Where the last face to face conversation he had with the man hadn't consisted of Sherlock tricking John so that he could go and kill himself and John shouting at him and calling him a machine.

The two of them had only been a couple for a week, in amongst the craziness of their lives they had somehow found time for love declarations and a brief snog. Things had been so busy with the Moriarty case that they had barely had a chance to go any further. A few more brief kisses, some hand holding in a cab and John groping Sherlock's arse when they had two seconds alone in Lestrade's office was about the extent of it. Unless you count them collapsing together on the sofa two days ago, sound asleep within seconds of sitting down, utterly exhausted after chasing around London.

The glass slips from John's fingers and lands on the rug, the few drops remaining in it spilling onto the fabric, as he succumbs to sleep.

\---

John jerks awake suddenly, it is the middle of the night, but there is music, very loud music playing in the flat. He looks around confused and then realises that it is coming from the cd player in the corner. He is so shocked that he doesn't register which song is playing for several seconds. Then he begins to listen.

 

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

 

He gets up off of the sofa and stumbles over to the cd player.

 

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

 

Sitting on top of the machine is a photograph of Sherlock, his favourite photograph, one that he had managed to snap without Sherlock knowing. It shows the genuine smile that Sherlock only ever gave to him.

 

_We keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Our hearts were never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

 

John's addled brain has been through too much today, and then it had been soaked in copious amounts of alcohol, so it is finding this pretty hard to understand.

 

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

 

In the bottom right hand corner of the photograph is a tiny x marked in biro, John's eyes tear up and his hands shake believing this to be a final goodbye, believing that Sherlock had known before he left the flat this morning that he would kill himself and had left this as his note. The song continues.

 

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home._

 

John blinks several times and shakes his head as a faint glimmer of hope appears in his chest. Then he notices that there are raised marks on the surface of the photograph. Turning it over he can see that on this side they are depressions, visible as shadows in the oblique light shining from the single table lamp that is illuminating the room.

 

_When I'm away_

_I will remember how you kissed me_

 

Grabbing a pencil from the desk he rubs it over the depressions to reveal the hidden message. In Sherlock's handwriting it says " **12 Stephenson Way** ", shaking he pulls out his mobile to google it while the song finishes. 

 

_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

_"Wait for me to come home."_

 

The result shows on his screen. 12 Stephenson Way, NW1 2HD, the headquarters of the Magic Circle, the association for magicians. In his mind he hears the echo of what Sherlock had said earlier over the phone "It's a trick. Just a magic trick." He stares at the photograph and collapses onto the desk chair, a wavering smile on his lips as happy tears stream down his face and he begins to laugh manically.

 

Sherlock is alive.

Sherlock is coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this song hadn't been released at the time The Reichenbach Fall aired, but I heard the song on the radio and this story came to mind so I'm not letting small details like that get in the way.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if you are waiting for me to update "This is Wrong", it has not been abandoned and will be finished, but it has got very involved so I am waiting until I can give it some proper attention rather than rushing it and not doing it properly.


End file.
